warriorsfanfictionandcharartfandomcom-20200216-history
15 Cats, 40 Questions
Cats: 1 Rosetail 2 Whitestorm 3 Rainflower 4 Shellheart 5 Raggedpelt 6 Oakheart 7 Yellowfang 8 Sandstorm 9 Fireheart 10 Bluefur 11 Graystripe 12 Silverstream 13 Crookedjaw 14 Jayfeather 15 Dustpelt 1) If 1 and 15 will be a great couple? If Rosetail and Dustpelt will be a great couple? Dustpelt: Whaa? Silverheart: I think you'll be a great couple. Rosetail: *cough* age gap *cough* Dustpelt: I don't love her I love Ferncloud. Silverheart: no you don't. Rosetail: next question please! 2) if 2 walks on 14 and 15 kissing? If Whitestorm walks on Jayfeather and Dustpelt kissing? Dustpelt (wailing): why do I always get involved? Silverheart: I think you two will look cute together. Dustpelt: if only I could slap you Jayfeather: ok I'm dead Whitestorm: ...... 3) if 3 wanted to slap 6 or 11, who will it choose? If Rainflower wanted to slap Oakheart or Graystripe, who will she choose? Rainflower: *slaps Graystripe* Graystripe: why did you slap me? Rainflower: of course why wouldn't I slap my own son? Oakheart: well he is the mate of your granddaughter Rainflower: I don't care! Oakheart and Graystripe: ':( 4) if 5 and 6 were a couple? If Raggedpelt and Oakheart were a couple? Raggedpelt and Oakheart: whaaaat??? Silverheart: you two are both handsome and will make a wonderful couple Raggedpelt: shut up! Silverheart: why? If that couple happens it'll be the best day of my life Oakheart: SILVERHEART Snowfeather: it ok but I agree with her Raggedpelt: SHUT UP YOU MOUSEBRAINED SISTERS Oakheart: I would still love Bluefur Raggedpelt: and I would still love Yellowfang Featherheart: awww how sweet 5) if 7 and 10 were a thing? If Yellowfang and Bluefur were a thing? Bluefur: not gonna happen Yellowfang: first Raggedpelt and Oakheart, now me and Bluefur? What are the odds Silverheart: it's so c- *gets slapped by Yellowfang* Silverheart: sorry I just can't help myself Bluefur: shut it she-cat 6) if 13 sees 11 and 9 fighting over 12? If Crookedjaw sees Graystripe and Fireheart fighting over Silverstream? Crookedjaw: *slaps Graystripe and Fireheart* Silverstream: you know, you could just slap Fireheart instead Graystripe Crookedjaw: I don't care Silverstream. I could've just kill both of them Fireheart: hold me.. Oakheart: don't be over protective on your daughter Crookedjaw Graystripe: thank you Crookedjaw: *rolls eyes* be careful next time with my daughter Graystripe: next question please! 7) who would 3 choose 6 or 13? Who would Rainflower choose Oakheart or Crookedjaw? Rainflower: *hugs Oakheart and Crookedjaw* Crookedjaw: I thought you will choose Oakheart because you favoured him the most? Rainflower: nonsense! I regret it! My handsome little warriors Bluefur: *chuckles* Oakheart: mom! You're embarrassing me in front of my mate Crookedjaw: also we are warriors now and I'm deputy Rainflower: no more complaints! My handsome kits 8) have you read any fanfics about 14? Have you read any fanfics about Jayfeather? Leafblossom: oh look it's Jayfeather! Squirrelstripe: no it's Jaybae! Jayfeather: what?! Snowwhisker: I've read so many Fanfics about you! Jayfeather: help me! Fireheart: I'll help you Flowerstream: don't touch my Jaybae! Fireheart: sorry Jayfeather Rosetail: would you ladies get off Jayfeather! Briarfeather: he's Jaybae Jayfeather: MY NAME IS JAYFEATHER! J. A. Y. F. E. A. T. H. E. R.!!! Leafblossom: he's so cute! Squirrelstripe, Briarfeather, Leafblossom, Snowwhisker, Flowerstream: WE LOVE YOU JAYBAE Jayfeather: UGH!!!!!! 9) do you think 6 is hot? How hot? Do you think Oakheart is hot? How hot? Rainflower: yes he is and the most handsome tom! No wonder your mate loves you so much! Bluefur: *nuzzles Oakheart* your mother is right I love you so much Oakheart Oakheart: I love you too Snowwhisker: Oakbae! Oakheart: WHAT?! Squirrelstripe, Briarfeather, Leafblossom, Snowwhisker, Flowerstream: WE LOVE YOU OAKBAE Bluefur: PAWS OFF MY MATE!!!!! Oakheart: oh look its Jayfeather! Looking so handsome! Briarfeather: we don't care! Oakheart: help me!!! Snowwhisker: I can help you my Oakbae Oakheart: MY NAME IS OAKHEART NOT OAKBAE 10) if 9 and 11 became a couple what would 2 and 15 will react? If Fireheart and Graystripe became a couple what would Whitestorm and Dustpelt will react? Dustpelt: *laughing* my heart hurts *laughs* Fireheart: DISGUSTING Graystripe: we are only best friends and have mates! Whitestorm: sometimes I think of you two as a couple *giggles* Fireheart and Graystripe: Don't! Sandstorm: when is Dustpelt gonna stop laughing? Yellowfang: on it *claws Dustpelt's tail* Dustpelt: OW! what did you do that for? Yellowfang: nothing but to stop you laughing 11) have you read any Fanfics about 2,4,5,6,9,11,13,14, and 15? Have you read any Fanfics about Whitestorm, Shellheart, Raggedpelt, Oakheart, Fireheart, Graystripe, Crookedjaw, Jayfeather, and Dustpelt? Squirrelstripe, Briarfeather, Leafblossom, Snowwhisker, Flowerstream, Russetshine, Whitesnow, Snowheart, Mintpelt: YES Whitestorm: uh..oh... Oakheart and Jayfeather: not again Raggedpelt: ..... Squirrelstripe, Briarfeather, Leafblossom, Snowwhisker, Flowerstream, Russetshine, Whitesnow, Snowheart, Mintpelt: WE LOVE YOU ALL!!! Sandstorm: PAWS OFF ON OUR MATES OR WE'LL RIP YOU INTO SHREADS Shellheart: help us! Yellowfang: *claws someone's tail* Dustpelt: OW!! why me?! Yellowfang: sorry it's so difficult if it's a she-cat or tom Rainflower: somebody get help! Snowfeather: sorry they're crazy about them Jayfeather: DON'T TOUCH ME Flowerstream: awwww you're so CUTE Raggedpelt: somebody please hurry and they're so heavy! Foxlightning: I'm here! Bluefur: just in time Foxlightning: what can I do? Silverstream: would you please let those mousebrained she-cats get off our mates?! Foxlightning: on it. Oh ladies! Your mother say that you should go hunting! Squirrelstripe, Briarfeather, Leafblossom, Snowwhisker, Flowerstream, Russetshine, Whitesnow, Snowheart, Mintpelt: YAY!!! Bye bye my baes! Jayfeather: *hisses* Oakheart: glad those she-cats leave us alone! 12) will 1 and 4 will be a couple? Will Rosetail and Shellheart will be a couple? Shellheart: NO! Rosetail: I hate getting involved with this! Crookedjaw: ......... Rainflower: so.. You don't have to say anything? Crookedjaw: uhhhhhh Dustpelt: just say it Bluefur: seriously Rosetail Rosetail: why me? Blame that stupid question! Bluefur: um well- Doveshine: YOU TOO ARE SO PERFECT Rainflower: *hisses* Rosetail: these cats are soo annoying